


Babe

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [340]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Humor, Loneliness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: José va à Tottenham. Très bien...
Relationships: José Mourinho/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [340]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Babe

**Author's Note:**

> On approche des trois semaines sans Niko, j'ai mal

Babe

  
José le tient contre lui alors qu'il est assis sur le bord du lit, alors c'est le moment où ils ne se verront presque plus... Bien sûr ils s'étaient plus ou moins préparés à ça parce que les offres de club commençaient à devenir de plus en plus persistantes, mais le manque qui va se creuser va quand même être compliqué à supporter. Niko va rester en Allemagne et Mou va retourner en Angleterre, ils vont de nouveau être seuls chacun de leur côté. Même s'il devrait se réjouir pour José, il se sent trahi qu'il ne lui ait rien dit plus tôt et qu'il ait dû attendre le dernier moment pour apprendre la nouvelle. José va à Tottenham. 

  
_Et lui il reste seul._

  
''Tout va bien se passer Babe, tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux.''

''Depuis quand est-on 'babe' ? Depuis quand n'est-on plus 'José et Niko' ?'' Il ne peut pas retenir sa colère une minute de plus, il a besoin de comprendre pour l'amour de Dieu 

''Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi Niko.'' La prise de Mou se raffermit autour de lui, Niko ne peut que poser sa tête sur son épaule dans cette position 

''Pourquoi as-tu commencé à apprendre l'allemand si c'est pour retourner à Londres ?''

''Eh bien, au moins avec cet allemand je peux communiquer avec celui que j'aime.''

''Pourtanr tu es celui qui m'a dit d'arrêter le portugais.''

''Tu étais vraiment nul, c'était pour le bien de ma langue.''

''Meh, j'aurais été meilleur que toi alors, ton allemand n'est pas fameux.''

''Arrête de bouder, je serai toujours près de toi.''

''Je ne veux pas te voir perdre encore Mou.''

''Ça n'arrivera pas, Babe.''

  
Fin


End file.
